White Blushed Rose
by Wandering Dawn
Summary: Scorpius has been in love with Lily for a very long time. But a sudden outburst from Rose when she has taken him home drunk for the last time makes him reassess things. 'Love that is purest and sweetest has a kiss of desire on the lips' L/S S/R


**AN; originally started out as Lily/Scorpious but unfortunately i can't see her with anyone but Teddy anymore.. haha oh well, a bit of Scorose for you all :)! hope you enjoy! **

I watched her from across the room, expertly flipping her hair to flirt with her (disgusting) boyfriend, Lysander Scamander. Her hair was my favourite thing about her. So soft and smooth, it was just so... touchable. I loved to run my hand through it or to stroke it whenever I could. Usually this was when she was upset. She always came to me for comfort. I would stroke her hair all the time to get her to calm down from her sobs when she over reacted about something. That was the thing with Lily, she could over react quite a bit. Not that I cared, it made us closer. It allowed me to take her into my arms and just hold her until she broke away from me. If it were up to me, I would never let her go. But she wasn't mine. Not anymore anyway. We dated for a couple of months in Hogwarts but I knew she wasn't all that into me. Which hurt like hell cause I was head over fucking heels in love with my little Slytherin princess. But he would never be able to have her, not in the way he wanted to. So he settled for admiring her from afar, being her best friend when she needed me.

She turned to me and her eyes caught mine. Brilliant green meeting dark grey. Her eyes were my second favourite thing about her. if you watched her eyes closely you could see them light up with happiness, darken with lust, glow with love, blaze with hate and dull with sadness. They were literally the windows to her soul. A soul which was so beautiful, it deserved to be loved by someone who would make her know that every day for the rest of her life. I just wish it was me, not that stupid Scamander. Tonight was the annual Potter Christmas party, a tradition I had been graciously accepted into because I was best friends with Albus and Rose. Everyone had thought Rose and I would end up together. And we did try it once, a long time ago. But I couldn't stop my feelings for Lily. Rose had understood, of course. She was always so understanding. A little bitchy sometimes but very understanding. She told me to follow my heart, and I did. Unfortunately it had been shattered when she didn't say 'I love you' back to me.

I didn't see her again for three months. Despite the fact that I spent every Sunday at the Burrow for Sunday lunch, provided by the lovely Molly Weasley who was the best cook I'd ever met. She was never there. She always used to be there. I had learned that she had moved in with Scamander. That made my blood boil. They shouldn't be living together they had only been dating for five months damn it! Then again, Lily never was one to hold back. The night I had found that out I barely ate any of the (delicious) food put in front of me. People (annoyingly) questioned me, asking if I was okay (every five damn minutes!), I just brushed it off. Of course I was not okay, the love of my life was moving in and getting serious with her boyfriend.

Rose seem to understand. She kept throwing me little worried glances across the table. She was getting damn annoying actually. But she cared. That's all I cared about. She cared. And Lily didn't. When I apparated home that night, Rose followed me.

"Scorp, are you sure you're okay. I know this must be hard for you. I know how much you love Lily." I sighed sitting on the couch with my head in my hands.

"It isn't fair, Rosie. It should be me she's moving in with, not him. I didn't even think they were serious. I was praying for him to finish her. I just wish she loved me!"

Rose sighed sitting down next to me. "I know, Scorp. I know. But the thing is, she's happy. And if you really loved her, you'd let her be happy." I looked at her with tears in my eyes. I knew Lily was happy. I did want her to be happy. But I wanted her to be happy with me. I know it's selfish, but I don't care. I'm a selfish Slytherin through and through. It's in my nature. I wasn't used to not getting what I want. Rose stared into my eyes before taking my hand in hers and leaning towards me. "Just pretend I'm her," she whispered against my lips before pressing hers to mine. I wasn't surprised. This had become a monthly thing between us. We were even getting close to the 'fuck buddy' stage. Even though Rose wasn't Lily, it was easy to imagine she was. They had the same hair, the same shaped face, the same body build. The only difference was that, she didn't have her eyes. And I wanted to badly to look into Lily's eyes whilst I made love to her, told her I loved her, screamed her name at the height of my pleasure. But I couldn't. Because she didn't love me back.

That morning I woke up facing a splatter of red hair, contrasting perfectly against the pillow on my bed. My breath caught for a moment as I thought it was Lily. Then I remembered. Lily was in love with Scamander. And Rose had let me use her... again. Guilt consumed me as I realised how much I owed to Rose. She often let me use her, let me pretend she was Lily. I could only imagine what it did to her. I just hoped she knew it was nothing personal.

The next time I saw Lily was another three months later. And she had gotten thin. Unbelievably so. She looked ill. But the thing I noticed more than anything, was the spark in her eyes. The glow that I always loved about them, was gone. It was replaced by a dull fading colour that, if you looked into the carefully, you would swear you could see fear in them. I approached her slowly, not wanting to startle her.

"Lils?" I asked softly, looking at her with a worried expression. She flinched away from me slightly before seeming to realise it was me. I could see the tears gathering in her eyes as she looked at me with the most pathetically hopeful expression I'd ever seen. Lily had never given me that look before. Not when her heart was broken by her first boyfriend, not when I had found her crying in the owlery when her dad had been admitted to hospital, not when Albus had fallen off his broom. No, this expression was deeper than the fear she had for them, the heartbreak she had felt. It was far deeper. I took her hand gently, noticing as she flinched when our skin met and pulled her slowly up the stairs towards her old room. Shutting the door I turned to her and cast a silencing charm as she suddenly burst into sobs.

I sat on the bed, pulling her with me and cradling her in my arms. I stroked her hair, the way I always loved to do when she was upset, and rocked back and forth trying to calm her down. The crying and sobbing seemed to go on for hours, giving my feeling of dread time to grow. I just had to remember, Lily had a tendency to over react to things. This could be absolutely nothing. But then, it could also be something. Something bad. I was going to be damned before I let anything hurt her.

"Lily? Honey what's wrong?" I asked softly as she began to calm down. She just shook her head and buried her face further into my chest. "Is it Scamander? Did he do something to hurt you? I swear to god Lily if he's hurt you I'm going to fucking castrate him!" She shook her head again, her little dry sobs causing her body to heave each time. "Lil, please. Tell me what's bothering you," I ask again gently. Force was never a good way to get through to Lily. You had to remain calm and persevere.

After a few moments she whispered several words that literally broke my heart, then put it back together, then simply shattered it into a million pieces. "Lysander proposed... I don't want to marry him, Scorpious, but I have to... I really don't want to but I- I'm p-pregnant." I didn't know what to say to that. She looked so tiny and frail in my arms, she felt as light as a feather. Like skin and bone, yet she was pregnant. How was it even possible? How could she have let it happen? I felt a sudden burst of anger wrack through my body causing it to shake tremulously before I pushed her off my lap and stood up.

"If you don't want to marry him then you shouldn't have gotten pregnant! You're so stupid Lily, you're barely 21 yet here you are, up the duff with a man you clearly don't love. What the fuck happened to that headstrong fiery girl I once knew? What happened to my Lily?"

She stared at me with an open mouth. She hadn't expected me to judge her. I hadn't expected it myself. But right now I couldn't find it in the tiny pieces of my heart to feel bad about it. She had caused this, now she had to live with the consequences. I could see the tears rising in her eyes again but I just turned away from her and walked out, slamming the door behind me. After apparating to my flat I gladly took out the new supply of firewhisky Albus had gotten me for my birthday and opened the bottle, drinking from it, not even bothering with a glass since I knew that the bottle would be gone by the end of the night.

I was a mess and I knew it. But I just couldn't comprehend the thought of Lily, _Lily, _pregnant and engaged. I wanted to be the one who was getting married to her, I wanted to be the one who was having a baby with her. Not him. Never him. She was so much better than that piece of crap and yet I wasn't doing anything about it. How stupid was I?

Rose found me almost to the point of passing out later on, the bottle of firewhiskey discarded with less than a drop left in the bottle. She took one look at me before sighing dramatically. God she pissed me off with that stupid pity sigh of hers. "C'mon, Scorp. Let's get you to bed," she said in an exasperated voice pulling me up by the hand. For some reason this pissed me off entirely too much, causing me to lash out at her, punching her square in the jaw. It wasn't a hard punch, to be honest, I'm surprised I landed it what with me being so intoxicated and all. But that wasn't the point. The point was that I just hit my best friend. The girl who had been there for me throughout my whole entire Hogwarts life and afterlife, trying to help me with my god awful obsession with Lily, trying to help me to bed when I drank too much. I could see the hurt and betrayal in her eyes.

"Ohhh... Rooooseeee I'm sorryyyy!" I slurred, not entirely sure what I was saying.

She pushed me back onto the couch before glaring at me with an icy glare I had only ever seen her use on one other person, and then she hexed him silly. Fuck. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, how dare you hit me! I only ever try to fucking help you. You're a pathetic fucking mess to a girl who doesn't even give a damn about you! Yes you're best friends with her but who's to say its ever gonna change? You tried and you failed. Fucking get over it, she doesn't love you she loves Teddy! I AM THE ONE WHO FUCKING LOVES YOU AND YOU DON'T EVEN REALISE YOU SELFISH INSENSATIVE BASTARD!" and with that she was gone.

I sat there for a long time with my mouth agape trying to comprehend what she had just told me. She loved me? Since when? We were friend... with slight benefits. She tells me to imagine Lily... surely that much hurt her like fuck... oh shit. I'm a horrible human being. Such a horrible human being. I should go after her, apologise. Something. Anything. I stand up and instantly fall down again and I know... I know I've lost my chance to follow her because I'll end up fucking splinching myself if I try now. I'm such a bastard. She was right. I am a stupid selfish bastard. I don't even know if I had feelings for Rose because I was far too preoccupied with Lily. I groaned shoving my head in my hands before falling onto my back and passing out on the couch.

When I awoke there was a distinctly foul smell in the air as well as a loud banging of what sounded like pots and pans. Right. By. My. Ear. Whoever the bloody hell was doing that was going to get hexed if they weren't careful. Then I recognised the foul smell in the air. Hangover potion. My eyes pulled themselves slowly apart, the heavy lids feeling the strain as they shut again tightly, trying to block out the light of the sun shining directly into my face. Shielding my eyes against the light I opened them again only to find a very pissed off looking Albus Potter sitting in the arm chair next to me banging a pair of pans together as though he were three years old. If I had been in any less of a hungover state I would have chuckled at how ridiculous he looked. I stared over at the murky green substance in the glass before downing the horrible stuff in less than two mouthfuls, feeling my headache instantly dissipate. Or at least it would have done had someone still not been banging a pair of pans together.

"ALRIGHT I GET IT MATE, YOU'RE PISSED OFF!" I yelled over the racket he was making.

The banging instantly stopped as I watched him get up furiously and put his face directly in front of mine, his nose a mere inch from my face he whispered dangerously. "Too right I'm pissed off. You're lucky I've known you for years mate otherwise you'd have been decapitated by now." To say I was scared would have been an understatement. Shitting myself would have been much more accurate as I stared at the ex Gryffindor. It was times like this that the resemblance to his father really was striking and could fill you with dread at any given second. There was a reason he was quickly becoming an auror on the rise to fame.

"L-listen... Albus, mate, I didn't mean to hurt them, I really didn't but... Rosie... she just... I don't know..."

Albus held his hand up to stop my rambling. "I know exactly what happened with Rose and honestly mate, you are incredibly blind. Of course she loves you! She's always stood beside you, she's helped you through everything despite the amount of shit she's been put through by you and your whining over my sister. Merlin, Scorp, she even gave you her virginity and you took it whilst pretending she was Lily. Do you have any idea how much that damaged her? But she did it time and time again because she thought you'd never take a second look at her!" He broke off mid-rant to sigh despairingly and glare down at his best friend. "I think it's time you get over Lily. She's not good for you, Scorp. You're hurting yourself and making it harder for yourself and everyone else in the long run. Please, just get over her already!"

I knew he was right. I was hurting everyone around me. Especially Rose. She had given everything to me, her devotion, her love and at some point, her heart. And I've constantly thrown it back in her face, over and over again. I was so stupid at times I even astounded myself. No not stupid, just blind and stubborn. Stupid Slytherin stubbornness.

"Just answer me one thing," Albus continued after a few moments. I nodded to show I was listening to him. "Do you think you could ever love Rosie?"

I stared at my hands for a few moments. Could I love Rose after all these years of pining after Lily? Could I ever love anyone after so many years of pining? The truth was, I didn't know. But when I thought about how much I owed Rose and how much she had been there for me over the long and painful years I felt myself feeling sickened by the fact that I never noticed her before. She was incredibly beautiful and heartfelt, always putting others before herself and never thinking twice about helping someone in need. She was so trusting, so sensitive, so amazingly brilliantly clever and yet... I had never noticed it before. How had I never noticed it before? She was completely and utterly amazing and yet, I had never ever given her a second thought because I was too consumed with a girl who was constantly breaking my heart.

I looked back up at Albus only to find a knowing smirk on his lips. Insufferable git. He leant forward, putting both his hands on my shoulders, making me wince a little in anticipation. "Don't fuck it up again." And with that he disapparated. Great advice, really, just what I needed.

* * *

><p>After making myself look mildly presentable I grabbed my wand and, taking a deep breath, apparated to Rose and Dominique's apartment. Unfortunately for me, Dominique was sat on the sofa, idly flicking through a magazine. She didn't even jump at me apparating right into her living room. I swear the girl would have made a great auror if she really wanted, but apparently she found it much more enticing to be a part of the control of magical creatures department at the ministry. I swear, I would never understand that girl. She looked like she would cry at a broken nail yet she didn't mind being permanently scarred with burns by rogue skewrts or spending her time gallabanting after dangerous werewolves.<p>

"She isn't here," her soft voice said in a tone that suggested she was incredibly pissed with me.

"So, where is she?" I prompted after she didn't go on, still thumbing through that damn magazine. When she gave no reply I yanked the magazine causing her to glare up at me.

"DICK! PAPERCUTS!"

"Where is she?" I demanded in a much more firm tone.

"I don't know! She told me to tell you that you'd know where she was. I told her not to hold her breath. Apparently you proved me wrong, Scorpius. That doesn't mean I'm forgiving you." She yanked her magazine back out of my hands before sighing as the floo network roared into life. "Now if you don't mind, I have an important meeting."

Rolling my eyes I apparated out of the apartment to the only place I thought Rose would go. The one place where she always found me when I was upset and needed alone time. Apparently Rose didn't ever get that I needed to be alone though as she always followed me there. Though, right at this moment as I spotted her sitting on a rock, pulling her coat firmly around her against the harsh wind on the cliff, staring out at the water below her, I was silently thankful that she followed me here. It was somewhat of a monumental place for us since it was where she first kissed me, first suggested that I pretend that she was Lily and it was where she had first sobbed into my shoulder as her boyfriend broke up with her, asking me why love was so cruel. The only answer I had for her was that it was because people were cruel. I never thought this would relate to me where she was concerned. But I suppose I was right all along. People were cruel. I was cruel. And I couldn't be more sorrowful than I was when I saw her shoulders heave with small sobs after realising I was here.

Closing my eyes to steady myself I walked over to her and sat beside her.

She didn't even seem to acknowledge that I was there, except her sobs intensified slightly. Closing my eyes again I hesitantly put my hand on her shoulder, moving it so my arm was wrapped around them when she didn't pull away. Turning into me she buried her head into my shoulder.

"Rosie," I whispered into her ear, hoping to Merlin she wouldn't hex me. She didn't move her head, but I could tell she was listening by the sudden stiffening of her shoulders, reading herself for the rejection and humiliation she thought she would feel. "Rosie, I'm so sorry. For everything. For being a stupid stupid person, for not realising that Lily was never going to come back to me, for making you feel so low that you probably cried yourself to sleep most nights, for completely disregarding you and mostly for using you like I did. you don't deserve it. You never did. I just... I thought... well, I'm not actually sure what I thought, but I guess all I could think about were my own selfish needs. I never thought about how it affected you and you have no idea how sorry I am for that. I just... I never ever thought that you would... Y'know... think of me like that. Not ever. I thought it was strictly platonic."

She pulled back from me suddenly, her eyes blurry with unshed tears. I gasped as I saw the bruise on her chin. I reached out to touch it softly with my fingertips, causing her to wince and pull back, a fierce look now in her eyes. "You honestly think that 'I'm sorry' is going to cut this? You honestly think I'm just going to forgive you for being such an insensitive bastard for all these years? You have hit me and hurled abuse at me and pretended I was her just because we look a little alike and you expect me to forgive you just like that? You have got to be kidding me, Scorpius. You don't fucking deserve to be forgiven!"

"I know. I know that and I truly am sorry for everything I've ever done to hurt you. I intend to make it up to you. Honestly, I really do."

"How? How could you ever make it up to me?" she sneered at me, turning away from me again as tears began to fall back down her cheeks. It was in that moment I honestly wondered why she was never a Slytherin. She could be incredibly harsh when she wanted to be.

Taking her chin in between my thumb and forefinger I gently turned her head back around to face me before leaning forward slightly. "Like this," I whispered before leaning in to place my lips softly to hers, trying to show her that I wasn't thinking of Lily, only her. Only ever her from now on. Apparently, though, that did not come through as she abruptly pulled away and slapped me. Hard. Right across the cheek. My hand instinctively came up to hold the now stinging cheek, all blood flowing to it to make it red raw, staring at her in shock.

"I will never, EVER, be someone's second choice. I will not go through life wondering if you are thinking of me or of her. You had your chance a long time ago, Scorpius. It's not happening again." With that last sentiment she apparated away leaving me sitting on the rock, shell shocked, seriously considering jumping into the ocean below out of embarrassment and self loathing.

No. I wasn't going to let her run away. I wasn't going to let her slip through my fingers. I may not feel like I am in love with her just yet, but I know I could if I tried. I know I could be happy with Rose because Rose was everything I could ever need. She was the opposite of Lily in personality and I think that is what I needed in terms of a refreshing change. A total opposite. I needed a Rose. She may look like Lily but she was not Lily. And who was I to contend with a bloody metamorphagus, who so happens to be my cousin, who also happens to be the best thing on this earth according to Harry Potter. No, I couldn't do that. I had to learn to let go, to say goodbye and to know when to quit. And that time is now. Otherwise I may actually be castrated by Albus.

Sighing I apparated home and began to plan the perfect romantic gesture to show Rose just how sorry I was, and just how much I was willing to give us a chance. Cause, let's face it. I know how much it sucks being in love with someone who doesn't love you back.

* * *

><p>I decide that a visit to Teddy is in need. After all he has a reputation in both my family and the Potter family to be that best at romantic gestures. Just look at how he asked Victoire to marry him. In the middle of bloody July, with conjured snow and pine trees and roses and singing and down on one knee. The lot. It's a shame she said no, really. It would have been a beautiful story to tell later on. Now it was just a bad memory.<p>

Knocking upon his door the nerves suddenly set it. I hadn't seen Teddy in months yet here I am to ask him a favour. Rose is right, I am a self centred bastard. Teddy, however, doesn't seem to care as he beckons me in with a bean and puts the kettle on to make coffee (the muggle way). I do catch him knocking on the door lightly two times though. I furrow my brow before he shrugs muttering something about bringing the number up to eighteen. I laugh softly. I had almost forgotten about Teddy's small OCD. He had his little rituals and didn't let them up for anything.

"So what can I do for you, Scorp," he asks, adding three half teaspoons full of coffee to each mug before filling exactly three quarters of the mug with water, three sugars in his, none in mine and exactly three fingers worth of milk in each. Three turns clockwise before three turns anticlockwise before he tapped each mug three times before sending the spoon to the sink with a flick of his wand. He set one mug down in front of me before taking his seat across from me. It amused me that there were also three chairs around the table, Teddy shooting an annoyed glance towards the empty one as if willing it to be filled.

I chuckled softly into my mug blowing softly on the steaming cup before looking him straight in the eye. "I, er, need your help actually. With a romantic gesture. I know the rumours of your profound ability to come up with them and was wondering if you would be so nice s to help your cousin out?"

Teddy stared at him for a moment, wariness in his eyes. "You're not trying to get with Lily again are you?" I shook my head studying him for a moment. His eyes darkened slightly as he asked this and his hair contained exactly three streaks of bright green in it. Slightly amused I looked at him with questioning eyes. "Then who?" he pressed, ignoring my gaze.

"Er, Rosie actually. I have kinda really upset her and Albus made me realise something. Rose is not like Lily and it will be refreshing to try out a relationship with someone completely different. I think it will be good for me, and everyone else if I finally attempted to get over Lily. Besides, I know now that Lily could never love me back. She likes someone new and I can't contend with such a good bloke."

Again, his eyes darkened at the mention of another man and three more green streaks appeared in his hair. "Who?" he attempted to sound nonchalant, but it was obvious for his jealousy.

"Jealous, Ted?" I asked, clearly amused by his hair and lack of control on his jealousy.

"NO!"

"Your hair says it all, Ted. It's okay. The bloke would be you that she likes. So I really wouldn't get worked up. Maybe you could use some of that blessed Lupin charm on her? it seems to work for every other girl you've tried to date."

Teddy chuckled softly, his hair returning back to it's usual sandy brown colour, shaking his head happily. "Maybe."

Then I suddenly remembered something. "You may wanna move fast though mate, she uh... got herself into a bit of a situation." At Teddy's raised eyebrow I looked down into my cup of coffee again. "She's pregnant and Scamander asked her to marry him. She doesn't wanna do it though," I said hastily at the sight of red streaks appearing in his hair. "I think she's just scared at raising the baby on her own."

"I'd raise it as one of my own!" he declared boldly. Well, that was a gesture if I ever saw one. I smiled at him softly, almost admiringly. He had guts, I'll give him that. He shook his head, calming himself down again, his hair returning to normal as he put all his attention back on me. "Okay, so with Rosie. How big of a gesture are we talking? How much did you fuck up?"

"Well, considering how much I fucked up, I would have to say I needed to literally shrink the earth and hand it to her on a plate. But since that's not an option I'm going to suggest something big."

Shaking his head a smirk worth of a Malfoy made it's way onto his face. "Okay, here's what you do..."

* * *

><p>After trying incredibly hard to convince Dominique to leave us alone for a few hours after work the next day I spent over an hour conjuring red roses and pulling all the petals off them, scatting them all over her living room, hallway and bedroom, effectively laying a trail from her living room to her bedroom. A small folded note sat on her coffee table under which was a full blushing white rose with red tips. Smiling at my charms skills I continued to her bedroom where I had scattered a bunch of petals on her bed and them into her bathroom in which I ran her a bath with petals, oils and sweet smelling salts. A glass of wine and a set of chocolates balanced on the side of it, accompanied by forever burning candles and soft music from the wireless.<p>

Glancing around her apartment I was incredibly pleased with myself there was not a surface that wasn't covered in rose petals and there was not a piece of carpet that wasn't covered by them in the living room. I just hoped that she found it enticing rather than creepy. At the sound of the floo roaring to life I quickly ran to her bedroom, standing to lean against the bed, listening intently for her reaction. I conjured a single red rose and held it in my hands, twirling it delicately, running my fingers over the soft petals.

A single gasp was heard from the living room as she stepped out of the floo and there were a few moments were I assumed she was reading my note before there were pounding footsteps before she stopped dead in the doorway at the sight of me holding the rose. Beaming at the fact she still had the rose and note in her hand I walked over to her and handed her the new rose before taking her hand and reciting my note to her.

"The red rose whispers of passion  
>and the white rose breathes of love:<br>Oh the red rose is a falcon,  
>And the white rose is a dove.<p>

But I send you a cream-white rose bud  
>With a blush on its petal tips;<br>For the love that is purest and sweetest  
>Has a kiss of desire on the lips."<p>

As if to prove my point I kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling back and staring straight into her eyes, all pride and decorum out of my system. By this point, I wasn't above begging her. "Rosie, I know that I haven't exactly been brilliant at being your friend, hell I know I've been lousy in every sense of the word. I just want a chance to make it up to you. I know that I am still a little in love with Lily and maybe I always will be, but like I told Teddy, it's time I moved on. And you're so far from Lily that you're the perfect person to show me just how much I've been missing out on whilst I've been pining after her. Rose I honestly think I really could fall deeply, madly in love with you and I just want to show you how much I care about you. I want to make it up to you, everything I've ever done. I want to stop being a selfish bastard and show you just how caring I can be. Please, Rosie. Please let me show you."

Rose moved her lips wordlessly for a moment, still staring up at my heavy gaze. I could see the desperation, the pure hope but also the words I knew she would never express.

"I promise, Rose. Just give me a chance. I won't hurt you again."

"B-but you still love her. I'm still a second choice."

I shook my head defiantly. "You will never ever be a second choice, Rosie. Not anymore. I promise." She bit her lip and hesitantly nodded, her eyes flicking to the trail of roses going to the bathroom. I smiled following her gaze. "Care to take a bath? There are chocolates in there. Sugarless I promise." I smiled at the relief and smile upon her face. As if I would ever forget she was diabetic. I kissed her once again, softly but still passionately. I took the roses from her hand and tossed them on the bed along with the note before beginning to undress her and trailing my lips along any new part of exposed flesh.

"Scorp-"

"No, no. I'm taking care of you tonight. I'm going to show you just how much of an unselfish bastard I can be," I said with a wide grin on my face. She giggled softly before reaching up and pushing my shirt off my shoulders.

"At least come in the bath with me?" she asked kissing my jaw softly. I closed my eyes nodding slightly before leaning back down to kiss her lips. I scooped her up once we were both undressed and helped her into the bathtub, getting in and sitting behind her, drawing her into my chest as I kissed her shoulder softly. I handed her her glass of wine and promptly grabbed one of the chocolates out of the box, popping it into my mouth, chuckling softly as she made a noise of indignation. I kissed the side of her head and sat back in the bath relaxing.

"This feels nice… it feels… right." She hummed in agreement, letting her head fall back against my shoulder. Kissing her again softly I grinned. "Maybe roses aren't so bad afterall," I said with another chuckle, earning myself a resounding slap on the arm as she caught the double meaning in my words. I chuckled softly wrapping my arms around her, kissing her cheek again. I could easily fall in love with Rose. I just knew it.

**Reviews for this piece of mushy crap are muchly appreciated :) please don't favourite without reviewing! **


End file.
